Just Tonight
by Corianin
Summary: Dreams can be blissful, true, but they can also leave scars. And some scars are harder than others to heal. (Companion Piece/Prequel to Eternal Midnight, but can be read by itself.)


Author's Note: This is a companion piece/prequel to my other D Gray-Man fic, Eternal Midnight. You don't have to read it for this one to make sense, nor do you have to read this one for that one to make sense. But they do go together, and the epilogue on this one will be a tiny bit confusing without having read Eternal Midnight as well. I don't often do that, preferring each story I write to stand on its own, but this was a 2-pack deal in my mind that demanded separate stories, so I went with it.

* * *

He woke up very warm and very comfortable. So much so, in fact, that he almost rolled over and went back to sleep. That was, until he felt the warmth of another body pressed lightly against his back. Knowing for a fact he hadn't fallen asleep with anyone, the shock of waking up with someone in the same bed had him bolting upright and leaping from the warm covers, spinning around to confront...

"Road? What the hell?" The petite Noah slowly opened yellow-gold eyes and focused on him.

"Allen, you should come back to bed. It's early," she said with a yawn, pink tongue sticking out briefly like a kitten's before snuggling back under the covers. One slim hand patted the spot he had just vacated. Allen felt thoroughly lost.

"What? No. What the hell are you doing in my...bed...where..?" He trailed off as he finally surveyed his surroundings. Even with just the moonlight filtering through the large window he could tell it was not his bed, or even his room. Dark blue walls strewn with decorative scarves that draped down from the ceiling in haphazard arrangements contained nothing more than a simple floor lamp and a large bed, currently occupied by the dozing female.

"Road, where the hell are we?" A deep sigh came from under the covers and she sat up slowly, stretching. The comforter shifted down to her waist and he blinked in surprise to realize she was only wearing a simple white nightgown, the spaghetti straps and heart-shaped top standing out against her dusk-hued skin. He blinked at the strangely appealing sight before managing to get his wits back together, the glare returning to his face as she opened her eyes again to look at him.

"Okay, let me get all this out of the way at one time so we can go back to sleep. I am the Noah of Dreams. This room is my creation. I brought you here. And now, will you PLEASE come back to bed? It's colder here without you." The last was said with a pout that he was hard-pressed to not think was adorable, but he had to keep his composure, regardless of how surreal everything was at the moment.

"That doesn't explain anything! WHY did you bring me here? WHERE is here, really? Give me one good reason I shouldn't just kill you now," he finished on a growl, and for the first time he saw something other than sleepiness on her face. Those gold eyes widened and stared at him as though realizing just who she was talking to. Finally, as his patience was wearing thin, she gave a huff and flung the blankets back, leaping out of bed to land lightly on the floor at the foot of the bed a few feet from him. He took an instinctive step back. She just shook her head. The portion of him that was trying to maintain some kind of control steadfastly refused to look at the long bare legs that were exposed by the mid-thigh hem of the white nightgown.

"The 'where' I already told you. I created this place. For us. Well, not just for us. The room is for us, but the rest of this dream locale is for...someone else." Her smile was enigmatic and quickly gone. "As far as why..." She trailed off, taking a step closer to him. He responded by backing up a step. She kept advancing as she spoke, causing him to continue his retreat to try and keep distance between them until he figured out what the hell was going on.

"Allen...I just wanted to be with you. Just for a night. Somewhere that no one could interrupt, where we don't have to be enemies. Just a little slice of existence, away from the war, the conflict, all the distractions that come with the real world." Allen felt the hard wall behind him on his next step and realized he'd backed himself literally into a corner. To his shock she didn't stop advancing. Soon she was a step away from him, looking up at him with those pleading eyes. "You understand, don't you? The need to escape, to spend some time not being someone key to a war you've inherited without being given a choice? Allen," she whispered, one slim hand reaching out slowly until it rested on his chest – his bare chest, as he noticed at the touch of her skin against his. Only his self-control kept him from gasping at the contact, and he wondered at the lack of mental fortitude he had right now. Was he really being undone by nothing more than the virginally-clad girl in front of him? Not possible. He wouldn't lose his composure. He wouldn't back down.

"Cut the bullshit, Road, and just tell me the truth. Why me?" To his surprise, he saw a faint flush spread over her dark skin, barely visible in the moonlight. She seemed almost hesitant. "Well?" he prompted.

"Because...because..."

"Spit it out." At his harsh snap she locked her eyes to his.

"Because I love you, Allen Walker." As he tried to digest that, his entire frame of reference was knocked askew as she stretched up on tiptoe and fastened her lips to his. She swayed forward and his hands instinctively came up to catch her, landing on her hips – no, he would NOT notice how slim her waist felt beneath his fingers – before pushing her away. He shoved harder than he'd really intended and she went sprawling on the floor, arms akimbo and the hem of her nightdress riding up to almost dangerous levels. Her eyes filled with hurt, but he refused to give in to her tricks.

"Bullshit, Road. I'm leaving. Let me the fuck out of here." To his shock she didn't move, just sat on the floor, a discarded doll with eyes shimmering with unshed tears. As he watched, one drop escaped the confines of her lower lashes and spilled down her cheek.

"Allen..." she whimpered, and he had to steel himself against the pain in her voice.

"Road, do not make me fight you." Cold. He would be cold. He could do this. This was the girl who had jammed a candle into his eye and then licked off the blood while he watched. He wouldn't cave. Without another word he walked from his corner to examine the room, looking for an exit.

"Allen," she pleaded from behind him, but he made himself ignore her, even when he heard the soft sounds of sobbing.

"The door, Road. Where is the door?" He heard a deep breath, then another one, then the shuffling sound of her getting to her feet. He spun around, not wanting to give her the chance to sneak up on him, but it turned out that she was making no move towards him. She was just standing in the center of the room, staring at the floor.

"Allen...I understand. And if you truly want to go, I won't stop you. But I just...please," she begged, still not looking at him, and he was shocked at the way her soft plea pierced through his anger. "Please, Allen. Just tonight. Just this once. I want to feel what it would be like to be loved by you." Slowly she raised her head, though she refused to meet his eyes. "Tomorrow this will all be gone. Tomorrow we'll be going back to our real lives, where we're trying to kill each other for something we didn't start. Please, don't leave. I just want one night." By this point she was crying freely, silently, and it was all Allen could do to remain objective while watching the light from outside glimmer across the trails her sadness left on her cheeks. She finally looked up at him, and the depth of her pain hit him like a rock to the head. Allen hated seeing anything suffer, detested the sight of anything hurting. It's why he was an exorcist. It's why he fought the akuma, because he couldn't stand the thought of another creature being in pain. And there was no doubt about it – the girl before him was suffering.

"Road," he whispered, trying desperately to hold on to his anger but finding it almost impossible to do when faced with her sorrow. He hadn't realized that he had taken an instinctive step towards her, unconsciously offering comfort. She just watched him, her eyes wide, as she spoke to him, her voice low and soft.

"I know this isn't how it should be, Allen. Believe me, I've tried to not care about you." She gave a self-deprecating snort. "It didn't work. So I thought maybe...just this once, maybe we could just be Road and Allen. Not exorcist and Noah, not two people fighting against each other." She gestured with her hand and he was surprised to see a door appear in the far wall. "But I guess...I was wrong. Go ahead and go." She turned away, facing out the window, and he felt himself completely at a loss for words.

"Road..." he murmured.

"Just, before you go, could you..?" she spoke so quietly he could barely hear her, and he took a few steps toward her without realizing what he was doing. "Would you..?"

"What is it?" he asked. She turned her head halfway to him, though her eyes remained staring out the window.

"Would you...kiss me? Just once. Just pretend that you mean it. I just want to know how it would feel if you cared. Something that I can remember."

Allen was torn. The door was right there. He could leave without saying another word. But the sight of her, broken and lonely, called to his heart, to his very being. And, he he had to admit very quietly to himself, he did want to kiss her. He could leave afterward. He would leave afterward. On silent feet he walked up behind her.

"Road," he whispered, and gently touched her shoulder, her skin feeling like silk beneath his fingertips. She turned and looked at him, hope and fear warring in her large eyes. Before he could second-guess himself, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

It was a gentle heat, but it burned nonetheless. She leaned into his arms as they came up to wrap around her, hesitantly twining her own around his neck. She felt light in his arms, yet solid, pressed delightfully against him, and he slanted his lips slightly and deepened the kiss. She responded greedily, moaning under the onslaught, the sound racing down his spine like sweet lightning. He wasn't sure when they'd reached the wall but he pressed her into it, his hands shifting to caress her hips through the thin material she was wearing. Her hands slid across his bare chest, coming to rest on his abs as she slid one leg against the outside of his. She whimpered, and this time it was his turn to moan. Allen was no trembling virgin – with a Master like he'd been burdened with, carnal innocence wasn't something one could hold on to for very long. But her soft noises and gentle movements set him on fire in ways he'd never experienced. It was when he was reaching down her leg to stroke the soft skin just beneath her nightclothes that he realized what was going on, and he wrenched himself away, stumbling back a few steps on unsteady legs. Road looked no better as she slumped down, sliding down the wall until she hit the floor, lips swollen from his kisses and looking so dazed it was all he could do not to dive to his knees before her and pick up where he'd just left off. He was shaking, gasping, and he knew if he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to.

"Road, I..." He couldn't think of anything to say, so instead he turned towards the door, slowly approaching the portal. From behind him he heard her take a deep breath and get to her feet.

"Allen..?" And though he knew he shouldn't, knew how weak he was, he turned back anyway. She smiled at him, a gentle smile that felt as warm as a summer breeze.

"...thank you." She sighed. "It was more than I had a right to ask, and far less than I wanted, but I will forever treasure this moment." She ran one hand through her hair and licked her lips lightly, and that was all it took to break the composure he'd been gripping so tightly. Two more steps had him back with her, and he slammed her against the wall, bypassing her lips entirely to fasten his lips against her neck. She cried out in shock and pleasure and wrapped one leg around his thigh.

"One night," he growled against her collarbone.

"Just tonight," she agreed breathlessly, arching against him.

"And then we leave and this never happened," he prompted as his hands closed on her waist.

"Allen..." she moaned. He stopped talking, finding that he had far better things for his mouth to be doing. Like exploring the curve of her throat, dancing back up to her lips, nipping her earlobe. Her hands had slid up to grab hold of his hair as he feasted on her soft, sweet skin, dragging him back up to meet her lips. She tasted like candy, he mused as his tongue stroked her own. Candy and lust. He reached down and slid his hands underneath her nightgown, gripping her pert ass and lifting her off the ground. She responded by squealing and wrapping her legs in a death grip around his hips, the motion rubbing her core against the erection that was pressed tightly against his zipper. Without breaking their kiss he spun around and made his way back to the bed. Everything in him wanted to simply take, just let himself pound into her until she screamed, but her soft words from earlier echoed in his head, and he knew that if only for this one night he was not going to fuck her. He would make love to Road Kamelot, and he would make sure she felt as cherished as she obviously needed to.

To that end he pulled back slightly, staring into her golden eyes.

"Allen," she moaned. "Don't stop...please..." Her voice was small, and he realized she still expected him to leave. He could feel her fear of rejection in the trembling of her slender body against his. It was heady, her desire, and he smiled.

"Road," he whispered.

"Yes?"

"Get rid of the door." He watched as she heard his words, saw the exact moment that she actually comprehended them, and to his shock she began to cry, arms coming up to clutch at him as she softly sobbed against his shoulder.

"Allen," she choked out. "Are you...do you..are you sure?" He coaxed her face away from his shoulder and gently ran one finger down her neck.

"Get rid of the door," he repeated. "We won't be needing it tonight." The luminous happiness in her eyes made him smile, and with a wave of her hand the door disappeared. That out of the way, Allen decided it was time to turn to more enjoyable pursuits. He leaned down and slowly began kissing the tears from her cheeks, occasionally returning to her lips, the salt of her tears mixing with the sweet sugary taste from her lips and tongue. He braced himself above her on his forearms and gazed into her eyes. This night was going to be enjoyable for them both. He would see to it.

"You really are beautiful, you know," he said almost conversationally. He was delighted to see her blush fully this time, the rose hue visible against her dark skin and an almost embarrassed half-smile on her face. He smiled down at her. "What? You act like no one has ever told you that before."

"No one really has. No one that mattered, anyway." He loved the look on her face, and decided it was up to him to keep her off-balance like that for the rest of the night. To that end he shifted off of her to lay at her side, his head resting on his Innocence hand as he fully looked at her for the first time all night.

"How could they miss it?" he mused as though to himself. The fingers of his other hand trailed slowly from her shoulder down her arm as he kept talking, enjoying the quivering he felt as he touched her. "Such smooth skin. Such slim lines. You have incredible legs, by the way," he said off-handedly. "They're going to feel amazing around my waist, I know it." She gasped at his words and he knew he'd hit a soft spot for her. He looked back up at her, and the wickedness in his eyes made her breath catch.

"Road, I'll tell you right now – no one else will ever be able to make you feel the way I'm going to make you feel tonight." He knew he sounded cocky and confident, but that's because he was. "There are three things I am very, very good at." With one finger he stroked the hollow at her throat.

"The first thing is eating. It's the Innocence, you know," he said, almost absently, although he was very aware of the way her breathing got thready, of the way she shifted into his touch. He deliberately kept it feather-light and teasing. "I need to eat a lot in order to feed it. It draws strength from my body, so I have to keep it...satisfied...somehow." His finger trailed lower, gently wandering between her breasts over the white material that still hid most of her from his gaze. Her eyes had gone dark, heavy-lidded with passion as he continued.

"Secondly, I'm good at cards. Very good." He kept his voice soft as he ran his finger in circles, never touching her breasts though he could tell she wanted him to. He found he was enjoying this playing. "Ask anyone. I can't lose. I suppose it's because that was the easiest way to earn money and pay off my Master's debts. But it's also partially because I love the game." His finger trailed still lower, over her taut abdomen, hovering over her as he moved it down to stroke her legs, first one then the other. She'd given up on breathing normally at all and begun whimpering, and the sound was music to him.

"The third thing..." he started, trailing off suggestively, wanting her to ask. He flickered his fingers over her legs and she moaned. After a few moments of this torment, she cracked.

"What's the third thing?" she gasped, obviously trying not to writhe. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them slowly, meeting her gaze directly. Allen was no innocent. He knew exactly the kind of effect he could garner with one look from his wide grey eyes, and he had no problem using it to his advantage. As expected she stopped breathing entirely, the combination of his direct, sultry gaze and the feeling of his fingers sliding underneath the hem of her nightgown merging to make her pulse go crazy. He slowly moved his hand higher along the smooth, warm skin of her inner thighs, noting how easily she let her legs fall open to his exploration. He chuckled low in his throat. This was going to be easier than he'd planned. By the tenseness in her small frame, the glazed expression in her eyes, the way she was panting and gasping, he knew she was close to orgasm and he thrilled with how responsive she was.

"The third thing, my dear Road," he murmured quietly, "is this." A deft movement with his fingers against her clit and she exploded with a cry, back arching and eyes slamming shut as she climaxed. He stayed with her, stroking gently against her sensitive tissues while she shuddered and slowly returned to earth. He lay down fully and drew her to him with his other arm, leaving his hand resting between her legs as he cuddled her close. He had a brief moment of curiosity as to how long they had in this place, but noting that the light from outside hadn't changed in the least he came to the correct conclusion that they could be here as long as his lover wanted. Her lips against his shoulder drew him from his musings and he looked down to see her staring at him wide-eyed.

"Allen, I...I've never...my...how..." He laughed and smiled at her.

"Oh, Road...I haven't even started yet." Her face took on an expression of mingled delight and complete and utter shock, and he laughed again. "Come here," he said, moving his hands to grasp her hips and pull her on top of him. He settled her snugly against his throbbing hardness and felt the shudder as he pressed against her core through his sleep pants. With one hand he reached up and rubbed the strap of her nightgown, making no effort to remove it. Instead he fixed her with a devilish grin.

"Allen..?" she asked, quivering against him.

"Take it off, Road." He punctuated his statement by lightly tugging on the strap before moving both his hands up to cradle his head. He had every intention of enjoying himself tonight. She seemed surprised, and he wondered just how much experience she had, if any. The thought that she might be untouched, that she might want to offer that gift to him, made him harden further underneath her. With her hesitant movements as she began to shift the gown up her legs, he felt he was probably very close to the truth. These actions were not those of a practiced seductress. These were the motions of an untried girl, one who wanted her lover enough to overcome her own shyness in an attempt to please him. She'd lifted it up enough now to expose the soft curls at her core, and he moaned lightly, encouraging her with his eyes. Obviously happy that he was enjoying himself, she pulled it up further, over her slim stomach, the rounded swell of her breasts – not large, but easily a handful for him, he was pleased to note – until with a last sigh she dragged it over her head and let it drop to the floor.

"Lovely," he murmured, and grinned when he saw that her blush extended down her chest. Her nipples were taut, and he couldn't resist the temptation to reach up and pull her forward so that he could taste the pebbled tips. She squeaked at the first touch of his tongue and moaned when his lips closed around the peak and began to suck. After a few moments of this torment he switched to give the other one the same attention and thrilled in her obvious response. She was murmuring his name over and over, reaching down to tangle her fingers in his hair and pull him tighter against her, grinding her hips down on his. When he stopped she looked down at him, lower lip sticking out slightly and looking so tempting that he dragged her down flush with him and kissed her thoroughly. The gentleman in him made him pause and pull back to look at her.

"You've got me for tonight, Road. Whatever you want me to do. And whenever you want to stop, we'll stop. Okay?" She looked at him in surprise and he nodded to reassure her. From his own life experiences, he could understand the reluctance to trust fully, and he cupped her cheek in his hand. "I promise. Tonight, if you let me, I will do whatever you wish." A part of him wondered at his swift acquiescence to the odd situation he had woken up to, but the rest of him quickly shut that rational side up. The feel of her lips against his again had something to do with it as well.

For a long time they simply lay there, occasionally switching positions, lips touching and hands exploring. He made no move to shed his pajama pants yet, preferring to let her set the pace for that. He did, however, finally maneuver her to her back and nestle himself between her legs. His mouth was currently running hot kisses over her stomach, and he began to move lower. When he felt her tense he paused and caught her gaze.

"Do you trust me?" he murmured. Holding her breath, she nodded. "Good. Then relax. You're gonna love this." He couldn't quite keep the smirk from his face, so he hid it against her leg. It also gave him a good reason to flick his tongue against her skin. She whimpered. He smiled and licked a little closer to her curls. She whined. He used his hands to urge her legs onto his shoulders, and while he knew she was nervous she complied immediately, her desire overcoming any latent shyness. Teasing her with his fingertips on her legs, he waited until she was shifting restlessly before bringing his mouth to her core.

She tasted like ambrosia, and Allen lapped at her damp skin like a cat, but she was the one mewling. The tiny sounds, growing in volume and intensity, served to spur him to greater heights. He slowly slid one finger into her, feeling her warmth, her grip, his tongue dancing and stroking as he slowly began to drive her mad. Her voice moaning his name was music to his ears. When he felt her getting wetter he slid another finger into her, taking the time now to thrust them in and out at a maddeningly slow place. He never stopped the ministrations of his lips and tongue and occasionally his teeth, loving when she jumped and clamped down around his fingers. Oh, to just slide into her fully – but no, not yet. He promised her a night to remember, and he intended to deliver. There would be plenty of time for his own satiation later, when she was limp and boneless as a rag doll. He felt her climbing to another peak, her astonished sounds and grateful gasps stroking his ego even as he stroked her depths. When he felt she could take a little more, he twitched his fingers and pressed against the spongy skin inside her depths.

"ALLEN!" she yelped, back arching as he stimulated her. He backed off a bit, drawing out her pleasure, playing her like a piano. As she began to relax a little, he rubbed it again. Once more she shrieked his name. He kept this pattern up for a while, waiting until she'd almost calmed down before slamming her back up again, never quite over the peak but always close. Soon she was pleading with him, her voice hoarse. He lifted his mouth from her, enjoying her mew of disappointment.

"What do you want, Road?" he whispered huskily. She just moaned and pressed against his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." This time it was a growl, and he chuckled against her skin.

"Allen, PLEASE!" she all but screamed, and he decided he'd take pity on her – and himself as well. He wanted to watch her come apart for him again. With a quick motion he ducked his head down and captured her pulsing clit between his lips at the same time thrusting his fingers hard against the sensitive spot inside her wet heat. This time she really did scream, a long, drawn-out sound that echoed in the room and made him feel like a god. He felt her moisture coat his hand and face, and he drank from her like a drowning man at an oasis. He spared a brief though that he might one day have to thank his Master for his...odd upbringing, if this was the result. A panting, shaking, sweat covered and disheveled Road laying before him like a feast – yes, this was a good way to make use of his hard-earned skills. Eventually she stopped quaking and he slid back up her body, kissing her deeply. He could feel the moment she realized she was tasting herself on his lips, and if he thought he couldn't get any harder he was proved wrong as she lazily licked his face clean. He was stretched out beside her again, and she turned to face him, a wondering expression on her face.

"Allen, that was..." She gave up searching for words and just kissed him again, but this time she seemed to want to take the lead as her hands began to stroke their way down his chest, lower, until her fingers were toying with the drawstring of his pants.

"Whatever you want, Road," he reminded her gently when she seemed confused. As though his words stripped away the last of her inhibitions she tugged at the string, untying it and sliding one hand beneath the material. It was his turn to groan at the feel of her small fingers wrapping around his length, squeezing lightly. She stroked him, slowly at first, then more steadily as she gained confidence and he arched into her hand. Her lips found his ear and she nibbled at the lobe before breathing a whisper to him.

"I want to see you." She suited actions to words and, with the hand that wasn't currently busy jacking him off, tugged at the waistband of his pants. It took a little wiggling, hindered in part by her obvious determination not to let go of his cock, but eventually his fleece pants joined her nightgown on the floor and she was running her eyes over him in obvious appraisal. Allen lay still, letting her have her way with him, knowing she needed to feel like she was the one controlling this. Besides, her hand felt wonderful and her tongue was coming out to lick her lips in a way that did awesome things to his libido.

"Can I..?" she asked, never taking her eyes from his body.

"Anything," he replied. He expected her to explore him. What he didn't expect was the quickness with which she dove down and sucked his length into her mouth. He lurched upwards with a yell, and she giggled.

"You taste good, Allen," she murmured before returning to his hardness. To his utter delight she began to lick him, base to tip, exploring every inch he had with her nimble tongue. He had the random thought that he had her enjoyment of lollipops to thank, but the thought didn't last long as she began stroking his balls with her tongue as well. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feel of her hot mouth on him. He wondered how far she would go, whether she would suck him to completion, and he found himself torn between the desire to explode in her mouth and the equally powerful wish to be inside her when he came. He decided it would be up to her, and let every other thought wander off so he could fully experience her gradually increasing worship of his cock. And worship it she was. If she wasn't sucking or licking it, she was rubbing her cheek against it or nuzzling it like a cat. Her fingers would stroke him, or her lips would close around the very tip and suck hard. She seemed to be enthralled with it, and he wasn't crazy enough to stop her. He shifted so he could look down at her, and watching her make love to his manhood with her mouth was incredible. One hand trailed into her hair, tugging lightly, and she moaned around him.

"Oh, did you like that?" he whispered, and when she nodded she bobbed her head on him. He tugged her hair a little harder and was rewarded with a long, deep slide into her mouth. She was shifting oddly, and it took him a moment to realize that she'd abandoned using her hands on him in favor of using them on herself. The eroticism of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks. He was in a dream dimension, naked, with an equally naked Noah giving him head while she pleasured herself. She was steadily moaning now and had increased the speed and suction of her mouth. He could tell she was close again, and he decided it was time to take over again, if only briefly. Without words he coaxed her off of his hard member, and she looked at him, puzzled. He just lay back down, flat on his back and motioned to her.

"Come here," he whispered, motioning. The flush on her skin was now lust rather than shyness, so when he directed her into position where he wanted her she was more than happy to follow his instructions. She leaned forward to resume her snacking, and he pulled her hips down so that he could put his own tongue to work. Tasting her as she tasted him was thoroughly awe-inspiring, and before long they were both panting and gasping. Just before he was able to bring her off again, though, she stopped what she was doing and scrambled off of him. He just looked at her in confusion, but she grabbed hold of his shoulders and, with surprising strength, yanked him on top of her. He landed heavily between her legs, and he could feel her wet center pressed against his eager erection.

"Road?" he groaned, and she nodded, a naughty smile on her face.

"I want you inside me when we come," she murmured and, before he could do anything, she'd reached down with her hand and grabbed him, stroking the head of his dick against her soft, wet folds. She seemed thrilled when he whimpered and pressed him against her core before moving her hand. The next instant saw her sliding her legs up until her feet were resting on his hipbones. He glanced down, marveling at the beauty of the girl beneath him before locking his eyes with hers and pushing himself into her waiting depths.

For a long moment he couldn't move, simply couldn't. He'd slid his half of his length into her, slowly and steadily, and though it was obvious he wasn't her first it was equally obvious she hadn't a lot of others before him. She was so tight it was near impossible to move, and the way her inner muscles were rippling and drawing him deeper was so incredible that he could have cried. She was whimpering, panting, little squeaks and sounds coming from her throat as her head tilted back, eyes shut and mouth wide open.

"Yes," he hissed on a low breath as he shifted. He'd never felt anything to equal this, not in all his fifteen years. She was exquisite. She was perfect. She was...oh god she was clamping down on him oh holy hell...

He guessed by the way she looked up and smiled at him that at least some of his internal dialogue had come out, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he began to move.

"Road, you are...so..."

"Shut up," she said before dragging him down to kiss her. At the same time she latched her legs high around his back, opening herself up to take more of him, deeper, and he lunged forward to steal the space greedily. She cried out and urged him on. A few thrusts and he could feel her coming around him, hotter and tighter and better than anything in the whole of existence. He gritted his teeth, determined that he would ride our her climax – he wasn't ready to give up yet. He still had so much more he wanted to do to her. He began a steady rhythm, loving the gasps and yelps as he altered his speed and depth, now slow and smooth, now deep and almost rough. She took it all, murmuring nonsense into his ears, the most beautiful nonsense he had ever heard, interspersed as it was by her declarations of love, her gasps of his name, and her pleas for more. He could feel her building again, and he pulled out of her, ignoring her cry of protest as he coaxed her onto her knees. She was a quick learner, though, he'd give her that, for no sooner did he tell her how to kneel than she was down, legs spread, her beautiful ass tilted up, baring her to his every intention. She'd leaned forward and cradled her head on her forearms. He took a moment to just stare at the pliant beauty he was somehow lucky enough to have waiting for him.

"Allen, please, I need you..." she begged, and he positioned himself behind her and took her with one solid thrust. Soon she was crying out and shaking, the new position allowing him to pound into her g-spot with each motion. He loved hearing her scream when she came, and once more had to clamp down on his own release so as not to join her so soon. She shuddered and bucked, and when she was finished he turned her over once more and slowly, gently slid back into her.

"You are amazing, Road," he murmured, brushing his fingers against the stigmata marks on her forehead. She shivered and leaned up to kiss him briefly.

"I love you, Allen," she whispered in return. His movements were slow and deep now, his hands urging her legs around his waist. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I can't give you everything you need, Road," he admitted sadly. "But everything I can give you right now is yours. Just ask."

"I just want you," came the reply, honesty burning in her eyes. "Make love to me, Allen. Just for tonight, love me."

"I can do that." He slowly stretched her and filled her, dropping his head to her shoulder as he flexed and drove into her welcoming heat. Some distant part of his mind registered her tears on his shoulder. An even more distant part noticed that she was not the only one crying. Still, she felt so good, so tight, and he was so close, so very close. His rational side reared its head briefly and he looked at her, but she smiled through her tears.

"It's okay, Allen. This..." she gasped as he thrust particularly deep, "this is a dream. You don't have to worry. Do it." He moaned as her statement filtered in, and his thrusts grew erratic as he careened towards his own pleasure. Still, he grabbed his control with his fingertips.

"Are you sure?" Road, her eyes filled with a woman's power over her man, smiled a secret smile just for him.

"I want you to, Allen. I want to feel you come inside me. Please." She deliberately clenched around him and his brain exploded. He slammed forward, burying himself as deep as he could, and emptied into her, so much that it felt his very soul was draining into her body. He could feel her pulsing as a smaller climax cruised through her, and the added stimulation made him jerk and pound forward again. She yelped and tightened her legs around him. Pulse after pulse, until he was dry and drained and exhausted and sated beyond anything ever known to him before. He collapsed, and she folded her arms around him. He rolled them to the side so he wouldn't crush her, and she clung to him tightly, not wanting to separate them for even a moment. She was crying again, but then, so was he, so he just pulled her close, the shifting pulling a final few drops from him, and buried his face in her hair. Now that things were quiet, his brain reactivated and he began to think furiously. What the hell had they just done? But no matter what angle he thought about it from, he couldn't regret it. He'd never felt such a connection with anyone in his entire life, and whatever tomorrow would bring, right now it was still tonight and he had the most beautiful woman in the world in his arms. Tomorrow would sort itself out.

He leaned down to kiss her again, realizing how addicted he'd gotten to her candy lips, and she responded eagerly. And like that they lay there, still joined not only in body but also – unexpectedly for Allen – in soul.

* * *

Allen woke slowly, his muscles feeling warm and stretched, like he'd worked out the night before. At that idle though the remnants of his dream swam into his head, and he stifled a gasp. What the hell was he dreaming about Road Kamelot for? That demon girl – he – well, he didn't hate her, he realized. The thought came as kind of a shock to him. He should, by rights, not want anything to do with her. Resolving to banish every thought of her to the far reaches of his mind, he stood up and went in search of breakfast. And if he was totally happy with the plethora of edibles he found, it didn't quite bury the disappointment he felt when he realized what he really wanted was something candy-sweet and sinful.

* * *

She saw Tyki sitting at the table, his head in his hands and a cooling cup of coffee sitting untouched in front of him. Without a word she sat down across from him, moving slowly. He looked up at her blearily and she could see that his shirt was buttoned crookedly. Without a word she gestured and he looked down, his mind taking a moment to catch up before he unbuttoned it and carefully closed it properly. The look in his eyes was defeat mixed with sadness and triumph, and she knew as his eyes bored into hers that she was wearing the same expression.

"What the hell did you do, Road?" he growled, barely audibly. She shrugged and glanced down at the table.

"I am the Noah of Dreams, Tyki," she said quietly.

"Are dreams supposed to leave marks?" he asked once more unbuttoning his shirt before dropping it off his shoulders and turning around, giving her a brief view of nail marks on his muscled back before turning back around quickly. She sighed. She'd known her actions would be hard on both of them, but it was something she felt she'd had to do. With a sad little smile, she looked up at her favorite family member.

"Everything leaves marks. But it's the invisible ones that hurt the most." She saw understanding in his eyes before he looked back down at the table. And around them the morning continued on.


End file.
